Ganna Squad Tiberian Storms
by That Idiot
Summary: Crappy stories written four years... and not reformatted! Still, it has the touch of greatness Join Ganna Squad, an elite GDI squad in their journies
1. Chapter 1: The base is under attack

Lieutenant Gregory Jakobson hit the ridge line hard, and brought his scope-sighter up, scanning the overlook of the GDI outpost, as the four riflemen of his squad joined him in the dirt. He tracked his vision over the base, recording the patterns the Wolverine scout-walkers made as the patrolled over the nearby terrain. He could also see the harvester leave on its way for the nearby Tiberium fields, wending its way past the gates and walls of the outer defences. And finally, he could see the group of Titan walkers and Hover M,L.R's that were gathered for transport to the nearest NOD hotspot.  
  
"Well, the base seems intact. Send out a message to the command center, Fields" he ordered the corporal who carried the radio-gear, who quickly bent to his task.  
  
"Ah, sir? What's that that's coming in from over there?" Private Coris said, and pointed out over beyond the other side of the canyon, where a indistinct shape could be seen wending its way towards the base from a minor path.  
  
"I don't know" Jakobson said, and moved his sight over the area. He stared for a few seconds, then turned back to Corporal Fields. "Warn them they have incoming Stealth tanks. I can make out about five at least, but they all went into cloak as I sighted them, so there may be more!"  
  
"Yessir!" the corporal replied, relaying the information to the base. "They say they're deploying a MSA unit over there, so they should be okay."  
  
"Well, let's go join them then!" the lieutenant said, and slung himself over the edge of the ridge, climbing down the cliff with his pulse rifle slung over his shoulder, the other four riflemen joining him in his descent.  
  
They hit the ground floor after a fairly easy descent, then proceeded at a jogging pace towards the now fully alert base, with Vulcan turrets swinging to follow their path as they approached and passed the gate. Suddenly, a twirling light activated, and a siren started wailing, as a weird piercing noise suddenly filled the half-light of the clouded day.  
  
"What the fuck is going on know? Goddamn it!" Jakobson said, and tuned his own radio into the base frequency, just in time to catch the end of the message.  
  
"-peat, All forces, either hit the deck or get into shelter, NOD Banshee's are incoming on our position, and they don't look like their here to surrender." was the radio-man's hurried voice, as the source of the noise approached, and the silhouette of the feared Banshee appeared through the low cloud banks. The bases perimeter SAM sites opened up, unloosing volleys of missiles at the Banshee, which simply did an impossible looking flip and dive, emerging unscathed, only to be caught by a second volley which had been launched immediately after the first. The weird shaped bomber exploded, crashing into a wall, flipping up, and coming to a rest to burn, unnoted by anyone as another three Banshee's appeared. Jakobson and his men fired at the Banshee's as they flitted on overhead, and saw one develop a slight shudder as one of their hits obviously paid off. They continued on, this time at a full dash towards the protection of a nearby group of sandbags, as they saw the Banshee's unload their lethal fire at MSA, which rocked from all the near misses, until the final green orb penetrated the driver's canopy, sending a flaming ball into the sky as the MSA exploded, the sensor tower crashing to the ground, as the Banshee's continued on, easily avoiding all the SAM fire, and fire that came from a few other riflemen who had struggled out of the barracks when the siren had started up.  
  
"Oh fuck. Are we screwed now or what?" remarked Private Kloden, as he watched the MSA burn. "But still, that looks really pretty"  
  
"Shut up Kloden. Get your ass over to the command center. We still got a job to do." Jakobson remarked, and sent Kloden, still gazing at the fire, straight to the command center, while the rest of the group headed over to the gates, trudging past the also flaming wreckage of the Banshee.  
  
"Piece of shit" muttered Sergeant Aisla, unslinging his rifle and unloading a few rounds in to it.  
  
"Stop wasting ammo, just get to the wall. Shoot up the Stealth's when they decloak that shold get rid of some anger" Jakobson told him, moving against the wreckage of the wall. "Keep an ear out for the motors"  
  
They waited, and soon could here the faint revving of engines that signified that the stealth's were close. They crouched down behind the wall, occasionally peering over in an attempt to determine where the sound came from, but couldn't distinguish it from the sounds of the patrolling Wolverines and the burning wreckage of the Banshee. Soon, Kloden returned, bringing news of the new Mobile Sensor Array that was being set-up as he spoke.  
  
"Alright then, we can leave the wall and go get some rest." Jakobson started to say, but was interrupted by Kloden.  
  
"Sir, they want us to report straight to the helipad for re-deployment with the Titans and Hover M,L.Rs to the nearest hotspot." Kloden repeated, with no enthusiasm.  
  
"What! We need a break. I'm gonna fall over if I don't get some sleep soon." Coris remarked, his face invisible beneath his helmet  
  
"That's enough soldier! We gotta move on out, no matter how badly it fucks us over. Okay, let's get a jog onto the 'pad" Jakobson ordered, and led his men off into the central part of the base. Halfway there, a burst came over the radio, announcing the location of the stealth tanks. A pair of Orca fighters, who had been prepping when the Banshees had attacked, hovered off to deal with them, as Ganna Squad reached the helipad for relocation to their next assignment.  
  
The next exciting installment in the Ganna Squad series will be written shortly, as Jakobson and his men fight to save a town of civilians from a NOD cyborg attack 


	2. Chapter 2: The Cyborgs hit the Town

A steady thrumming could be felt through the wall, as the engines of the transport drove it further into the contested region. Crowded inside were the five members of Ganna Squad, Lieutenant Jakobson, Sergeant Aisla, Corporal Fields, Private Kloden and Private Corvin, with three engineers and a Wolverine scout-walker. They were heading for a village that had just been overrun by NOD, and the villagers needed retrieval. A light started blinking on the wall near the door of the transport, signaling the imminent arrival at the village. Ganna squad got up, preparing their pulse rifles for the fierce firefight that was obviously going to erupt as soon as the transport hit the dirt. They could here muffled explosions as their fighter escorts hit their targets and peeled off to return to base, and clustered around the door, the engineers loading up the last cases of ammo into the Wolverine.  
  
"Get in, get behind cover, and kill anything that's NOD. You get me!" Jakobson said over the squad radio. Everyone nodded and tensed, as the flickering light suddenly intensified, heralding the imminent arrival. The crunching noise outside was accompanied by the sudden out-rushing of air as the doors opened, and the rifleman moved out. Flashes of gunfire ricocheted off the hull of the transport and, as they returned fire, they could see the riflemen moving from the other two transports. All three transports lifted off, heading to a temporary base to await the all clear from the village.  
  
In the evening light, the bulky figures of the NOD cyborgs were easy targets, but extremely tough ones, capable of shrugging off wounds which would have killed ordinary troopers. The three Wolverines which had accompanied the fifteen rifleman were in the middle of an intense firefight with several NOD buggies, with bullets thudding into many of the buildings. An explosion saw two of the buggies collide and go flipping into the air, one crushing a hapless cyborg, the other one just crashing into the dirt.  
  
Jakobson crashed into the sidewall of a small house, followed closely by Corvin and Fields, all three briefly resting before swinging back into the fight. They saw two other riflemen get cut down by a cyborg hiding behind a old car wreck, and pinned it down until a disk-grenade came flinging underneath it, sending a minor fireball and bits of metal and flesh into the sky.  
  
A lull in the fighting heralded full dark, and lights suddenly flickered on overhead. "Shit, take out the lights, take them out now!" Jakobson ordered, aiming at one light as he said it. The shooting started anew, with some more GDI troops arriving. The cyborgs were being gradually driven back out of town, and eventually fled into the three subterranean transports which had appeared, the last cyborg being cut down just as he reached the dubious safety of it's entrance. The transports suddenly nose-dived, digging deep into the earth, fleeing the scene. The tired survivors of the first wave and the reinforcements settled down, calling in the transports for evacuation. All the villagers emerged, heading for the clearing under the watchful eye of Privates Corvin and Kloden.  
  
"Ah man, those were some close calls there. Lucky again to get through alive!" Aisla remarked, settling himself beside Jakobson, who was having a flesh wound examined by a medic. "When'd ya get that, sir?"  
  
"Splinter from some shooting. Fields caught some in the cheek, should be okay though" he said, pointing over to where Fields had removed his helmet to have his wounds attended to.  
  
"Ah well, just another day in the life of a GDI rifleman. How long till the transports arrive, sir?" he asked, glancing up into the sky for signs of an ion storm.  
  
"Five minutes. Can you get Kloden and Corvis to climb up on the water tower and keep a lookout? Just in case." Jakobson said, wincing as the medic tended the scratch. Aisla saluted, and jogged off in search of the two privates.  
  
Soon, he heard the soft noise of the transports hover engines as they approached the village. He stood up, looking around. He bit off a sudden curse, instead opening up a radio-channel.  
  
"Everyone, heads up. Those transports are being pursued, their escorts don't seem to be with them. Looks like Harpies. All right, anti-chopper support time, select and open fire as soon as in range" he barked out as all GDI troopers scrambled, loading up their pulse rifles and scanning the skies for the Harpies. Sudden bursts of machine-gun fire above saw the transports arrive and the NOD Harpies swinging down upon them. Answering bursts came from the GDI rifleman on the ground, sending the Harpies into wild gyrations to avoid going down in smoke. They turned their attention to the riflemen on the ground, and suddenly the air was full of tracer bullets. Everyone dove behind cover, emerging now and then to give out a few bursts. The three Wolverines stayed out in the open, but had little luck as they were all disarmed and destroyed before being able to track up and destroy any of the flyers.  
  
All of a sudden, storm clouds appeared, and three intense lines of lightening appeared, blasting the Harpies out of the sky. The air felt charged, and Jakobson moaned aloud as he fully realized what was happening. He ran from cover, waving all GDI forces in.  
  
"Ion Storm! Find shelter, take the villagers, and evacuate the transports. I don't like their chances of getting through unscathed." He shouted, as the radio went down and the noise was incredibly loud. He moved off, his squad-mates falling in behind, gathering up villagers and heading for the dubious safety of the buildings.  
  
Three hours later.  
  
Everyone emerged from the shelters as the last residues of the storm moved off, allowing the transports to safely lift off again. As they all trudged on board, Jakobson muttered to himself "We'd better be relieved this time."  
  
The next episode of Ganna Squad will appear shortly, as Jakobson and his crew, joined by three of the Forgotten, sneak their way past the outer defences of a NOD base to take out the power plants as a prelude to a major assault by GDI forces. 


	3. Chapter 3: Some are Forgiven

Jakobson sat on a large rock, looking up at the sky. His pulse rifle shouldered, he was searching for the Philadelphia, GDI's satellite command center. Scanning the skies, he could barely make out the steady light that it was, moving slowly across the night sky.  
  
As Aisla approached, Jakobson looked down, taking in his surroundings once again. They'd been dropped here, having been told that somebody would meet them and take them to the NOD power base. "Anyone yet?" he asked, turning to look at Aisla.  
  
"No-one sir. Corvin thinks they might have already been intercepted." Aisla said, glancing back over his shoulder at the private, who was scanning the outside terrain.  
  
"Still, we can't contact the Philadelphia for confirmation, or betray ourselves and our location. Damn it, we've gotta do something!" Jakobson said, standing up and hoisting his rifle over both shoulders. He stood there for a while, with Aisla by his side, before moving off to where Fields was playing with the radio.  
  
"Ah, sir, this things just rat-shitted itself again." the corporal announced, looking up from the radio. "I don't know what's wrong with it, and nothing I try works to fix it. Piece of junk" Fields lent back and kicked it, where upon it let out the most awful screeching noise.  
  
"What the fuck?" Jakobson asked, unhoisting his rifle and pointing it at the radio. Fields gingerly bent down to examine the radio, turning a few buttons. All of a sudden, he cursed, and started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny? That noise damn near burst my eardrum!" Aisla demanded, reaching over to hit Fields.  
  
Fields kept laughing. "The stupid things working again" he managed to get out between gasping breaks. "The screech came through the radio net. It's working again" he finished, then fell over from laughing too much. Aisla swore, pulling Fields up then pushing him down again.  
  
"Sergeant, cease that. Same with you Corporal. Gotta keep an eye out." Jakobson snapped, pulling the two apart. He walked off, moving over to where Kloden was slanting against a tree. "Kloden. Seen anything?"  
  
"No sir. Absolutely shit all, nadda, zip zilch, zero, sweet f.a, bugger all-" Kloden started, but Jakobson interrupted, silencing him with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Just keep an eye out, Kloden" he said, and went back to his drop-pod. He rummaged around inside for a spare ration pack, tearing the one he found open, flipping up his helmet visor and taking a bite. He went to bite down again, but a hand appeared on his shoulder, which sent him into a spin, swing up his rifle. Behind him stood three Forgotten Ghoststalkers, toting their rail-guns.  
  
"Stop. We were sent to guide you to the target." The one who had touched his shoulder said. He brought his hand down, and took a step back.  
  
Jakobson stared. "Why the fuck didn't you just say something? Why'd you grab me like that? I was going to fucking shoot you!" he practically shouted, as the rest of Ganna squad joined him.  
  
"No you wouldn't have. We would have shot you first. But anyway, we must move on. The power base is still a fair way away, and we don't have much time left if we are going to destroy it on time." The lead Ghoststalker said, and turned, the two other Forgotten following him.  
  
"Where the fuck did they come from?" Corvin asked, staring after the three men.  
  
"It doesn't matter, we still got to move. Just grab what you can and catch up. I'm going to follow and ask who they are." Jakobson said, and set out after the Forgotten.  
  
Three hours later, they turned a corner round a ravine, and were confronted by an enormous Tiberium field. The three Forgotten kept walking, but the five riflemen just stopped.  
  
"Are you fucking crazy? That's Tiberium!" Aisla cried out. The three Forgotten turned as one, and leveled stares at him. "Oh yeah, that's right. You guys got that shit in your bodies" he muttered, looking away, embarrassed.  
  
"He's right though about one thing. We can't go through it, our combat suits can't stop it affecting us." Jakobson said, as the three Forgotten walked back.  
  
"We had not considered that. We have to move fast, but we still need to cross this field, at least partway. Our rides in their somewhere" Fortuna said, the leader of the trio.  
  
"Ride?" Corvin asked inquiringly "What sort of ride?"  
  
"A hijacker stole a subterranean transport from a nearby NOD supply base. That's the rest of our ride." Mujakin said, glancing out into the field.  
  
"Well, why doesn't the driver just bring it over here?" Kloden asked. "Why don't we just call him up and bring him here?"  
  
A small sudden silence hung in the air briefly, as the three Forgotten looked at each other.  
  
"We hadn't thought of that" Sertian said, glancing at the ground. "You guys make anything of this, and I swear I will deck you" he said fiercely, as Kloden and Corvin were both shuddering from suppressed laughter.  
  
"People, people. Act like soldiers, not bloody school kids. So, let's get the word out." Jakobson said, flicking open his helmet so the full impact of his stare could be felt by the two now laughing riflemen, who promptly stopped laughing.  
  
Sertian pulled out the primitive walkie-talkie, turning it on. "Hey, Turell. Can you bring the subterranean transport up to the edge of the Tiberium field that's enroute to the base, we need a pick-up. Come on by, over"  
  
"Roger!" came the curt reply.  
  
They stood for a few seconds, looking over the expanse of lumiscent green crystals. The Forgotten had a look of almost deep hatred as they looked over, while the Ganna squads expressions were hidden by their masks.  
  
So ends part three of Ganna squad. the next will be the base attack, I swear it. Also, betrayal? Or just bad luck? 


End file.
